


[Podfic] Your Own Legacy

by sisi_rambles



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Tethimar has a bastard son who comes to court.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	[Podfic] Your Own Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Your Own Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435796) by [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade). 



Length: 00:13:04

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/The%20Goblin%20Emperor/Your%20Own%20Legacy.mp3) (8.8 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/The%20Goblin%20Emperor/Your%20Own%20Legacy.m4b) (6.0 MB) 


End file.
